mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sekibanki/Isu's version
The rokurokubi horror comes to M.U.G.E.N with ''Hisoutensoku-styled sprites and gameplay, making use of the Spell Card system instead of the usual Hypers, as well as a tricky head gimmick that allows her to set heads around, attack with them and detach the original; make sure not to lose your head against her.'' ) |Image = File:IsuSekiPort.png |Creator = isu |Downloadlink = 一夜寝殿造 holn's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Sekibanki is a 7-button character, using for melee attacks, and for projectile attacks, for a dash/air dash, (or + ) for switching to the next card, (or + ) for using the current card and for shuffling the deck. Sekibanki's play style is based on Touhou Hisoutensoku, allowing all combatants to graze (go through projectiles by (air) dashing/running) and using said game's Spell Card system (with the additional abilities to 'level up' and alternate between 2 sets of Specials and shuffle the cards) and Spirit gauge (where spirit orbs are required to perform / attacks and Specials), as well as adding a Guard Crush mechanic to the opponent, where they'll become dizzy for 1 second if they're attacked enough while guarding. Alongside all those mechanics, Sekibanki also has a Head gimmick that allows her to produce heads through ( version), , , , and interact with them through [ ] , [ ] , [ ] , , , ( version), ( version), , , as well as detach her own head through , [ ] , [ ] , [ ] , , , , , , , , ; by using these techniques, Sekibanki is able to set heads around the stage to attack the opponent through all of them and power up her attacks. Due to her projectile-heavy gameplay and head set ability, most non-Touhou styled characters will have a hard time fighting her, though she allows the opponent to graze to make it less difficult; She can quickly move through the stage by using her (air) dashes and attack the opponent on any position, as well as combo her attacks decently, being able to quickly deal damage to her opponent with numerous heads. Though Sekibanki isn't without her own weaknesses; to make up for its usefulness, Sekibanki's heads can be freely attacked, often cancelling its current attack, and are unable to start any attack if Sekibanki is in hitstun; She also can't spam projectiles freely, as her Spirit gauge limits how many moves she can perform without taking a break, as well as how much distance she can cover with her air dash. Sekibanki has a custom A.I. that commonly air dashes through the stage until she exhausts the Spirit gauge, and occasionally performs simple combos and Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | / | Can only be used if it's the active Special| }} | / or }} / | / version: can only be used if it's the active Special }} / version: can only be used in palettes 7-12| }} | / | Can only be used if it's the active Special| }} | / or }} / | / version: can only be used if it's the active Special }} / version: can only be used in palettes 7-12| }} | / | Can only be used if it's the active Special version: powers up nearby heads| }} | / or }} / | / version: can only be used if it's the active Special }} / version: can only be used in palettes 7-12| }} | / | Can only be used if it's the active Special| }} | | Uses 4000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | | Can only be used when down Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Use to move the head and to attack Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Requires one detached head Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Uses 5000 Power| }} | | Uses 5000 Power| }} 'Others' | + or |Switches to the next card in the deck|}} | + or |Redirects the player to the Special/Hyper the current card corresponds to}} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:IsuSekiPal5.png|Sekibanki05 (Reimu Hakurei's colours) |File:IsuSekiPal6.png|Sekibanki06 (Mami Tomoe's colours) |File:IsuSekiPal1.png|Sekibanki07 |File:IsuSekiPal8.png|Sekibanki08 |File:IsuSekiPal9.png|Sekibanki09 |File:IsuSekiPal10.png|Sekibanki10 |File:IsuSekiPal11.png|Sekibanki11 |File:IsuSekiPal1.png|Sekibanki12 }} 'Palettes 7-10' In these palettes, the entire Spell Card system is dropped, making Sekibanki able to perform Hypers by performing commands with the and buttons, as well as making her able to perform alternate Specials by holding while performing the Special commands; Sekibanki can also level up all of her Specials at once by pressing (using 3000 Power). 'Palette 11' In this palette, any head will last double the time it would on palettes 1-10, the Skill Level will start at 2, the Spirit bar will refill quicker and Sekibanki's Power will constantly increase at a rate of 240 per second; additionally, the effect in palettes 7-10 is applied. 'Palette 12' In this palette, the following effects will happen: *Any head will last double the time it would on palettes 1-10; *The Skill Level will start at maximum; *The Spirit bar will refill quicker; *Sekibanki's Power will constantly increase at a rate of 600 per second; *Any , or custom state attack that hits her will produce a bouncing head that attacks the opponent; *5 heads will appear at the start of each round; *Heads periodically appear during the match; *Pressing + allows Sekibanki to shot a projectile from every detached head (similar to [ ] ) without interrupting Sekibanki's current action, though each head has a 3-seconds cooldown; Additionally, the effect in palettes 7-10 is applied. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Reisen Udongein Inaba vs Sekibanki (A.I Patch) Trivia *By editing the profile.txt file that comes with the character, one can change the odds of each card appearing, change which Specials the player starts with and their levels, toggle the graze mechanic, change the Spirit gauge and the deck's position, and change in which palettes the effects from palettes 7-12 happen. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters made by isu Category:Characters made in 2016 Category:Puppet Characters }}